leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM045
* Closed * * }} Now You See Them, Now You Don't! (Japanese: ほしぐもパニック！テレポートは突然に！！ Panic! A Sudden Teleport!!) is the 45th episode of the , and the 984th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 12, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, in Canada on March 17, 2018, and in the United States on March 25, 2018. Blurb The Pokémon School class is sculpting with clay today! But while our heroes muse about various Pokémon and places, they disappear one by one—first appearing at the scenes of their musings, then reappearing back at school! They soon realize Nebby had used Teleport to take them to the places and Pokémon they were thinking about. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is determined to catch Nebby. They succeed, but thanks to Teleport, Bewear carries the trio off...and Nebby makes its way back to Ash—all by itself! After Ash and Pikachu visit the places the rest of the class saw earlier, one thing becomes obvious: Nebby is growing up! Plot writes in her diary the events of the previous episode. At 's house, provides his Pokémon with breakfast before checking on Nebby. Ash and Professor Kukui head to the Pokémon School with and Nebby in Ash's backpack. have set up their truck outside the school in an attempt to gain more customers, as Jessie finishes a call with Matori. Students pass them by but Ash runs up to the truck to buy the malasada when Team Rocket spot Nebby. Ash heads into school as James suspects Nebby is a pre-evolved form of which he names proto-Koffing and make plans to catch it. In the classroom, Ash and are working with clay to sculpt their partners. Their attempts start with mixed results as Nebby starts to them to various locations and back to the school. They soon work out what Nebby is doing as Nebby approaches Lillie only for Nebby to fall asleep. Over lunch, the class discuss what happened and realize that they were sent to somewhere they were thinking of. Ash picks Nebby up which then starts crying and they attempt to make faces to calm it down but only Lillie succeeds. Nebby suddenly teleports Ash away to a who starts ing, putting them to sleep. Back at the school, the others head out to search for Ash when he doesn't return. Jigglypuff stops singing and sees Ash asleep and in turn scribbles on their faces before leaving. Waking up, Nebby starts teleporting Ash to various places before remembering Team Rocket. Down on the beach, Jessie lets out her annoyance towards Matori before discussing plans to capture Nebby. Nebby teleports Ash to their location and they announce their plans to take Nebby as Jessie brings out . James comes up with a plan and they agree to fight fair as James and walk off with . Ash and Jessie square off against each other and a battle begins. After a few attacks, they start walking around in a circle where Ash finds himself blinded by the sun, allowing Team Rocket to capture Nebby. Team Rocket prepare themselves for the arrival of only for Nebby to teleport them to Bewear when Bewear doesn't appear. Bewear takes Team Rocket into its den. Nebby returns to Ash when it senses Ash calling to it. Nebby subsequently falls asleep as Ash is reunited with his classmates. Nebby soon wakes up and teleports everyone to the top of the school. Major events * Nebby is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Matori (screen) * * Lusamine (flashback) * Faba (flashback) * Wicke (flashback) * Professor Burnet (flashback) * Students Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; Nebby; one in fantasy) * (×3) * (multiple) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is the move that Nebby will use in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Teleport * Faba and Wicke narrate the preview for the next episode. * replaces the narrator in the beginning of the episode. * Jessie using the sunset to blind in order for to steal Nebby is a reference to the battle between Jessie and James's Japanese namesakes, and , where Miyamoto used the sunset to blind Sasaki and strike him with his bokken. * The dub title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "now you see me, now you don't". Errors * When jokingly says his "sculpture" is a , is shown to be in the middle of sculpting while is posing for her. Moments later, Mallow hasn't even started sculpting yet and Steenee is not yet doing the pose she was doing earlier. * After the head of 's sculpture of droops, its back-mounted spikes disappear when the camera moves back. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |he= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 045 Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Hier, da, dort! es:EP988 fr:SL045 it:SM045 ja:SM編第45話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第45集